Clytemnestra Diotima
|name= Clytemnestra Diotima |kanji= ディオティマ クリテムネストラ |romaji= Diotima Kuritemunesutora |alias= |status= |race= Elf-Werewolf Hybrid |birthdate= |birthplace= Attica, Sophia |gender= Female |age= |blood type= |education= |hair color= Jet Black |eye color= Deep Purple |vision= |skin tone= |height= 5'8 ft. |weight= 136 lbs. |medical concerns and ailments= |guild mark color= |guild mark location= |tattoos/unusual features= |affiliation= Queendom of Sophia Diotima Dynasty |previous affiliation= |partners= |previous partners= |occupation= Anaktoria of Sophia |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality= |marital status= |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= Ariadne Diotima (Mother) Jeanne Macron (Mother) Cynisca Soga (Godmother) Andromeda Diotima (Sister) Orithyia Diotima (Sister) |magic= |curse= |abilities= Shapeshifting |signature skill= |equipment= Kitkos (凛々, Rinrin lit. "Biting") |debut= |image gallery= }} Clytemnestra Diotima (ディオティマ クリテムネストラ, Diotima Kuritemunesutora) is a citizen of the Queendom of Sophia. A member of its royal family, she departs from the others in bombastic spirit, lacking the cultivated elegance of her two siblings. Instead, she is a proud tomboy weaned on the harrowing and exciting tales of her godmother. Among her aims is to join the older woman on those quests for knowledge and adventure, finally putting her beloved Kitkos (凛々, Rinrin lit. "Biting") to good use. Appearance Five feet in height and two more in attitude. That's how most describe the middle of the princesses. Among the differences most readily apparent is her figure. Unlike the "gently raised and fair-haired pretties" (as she likes to put it), the young woman's natural hair is the deepest of blacks, though she retains the queen's needling purple gaze. Likewise, whereas most describe her siblings to be willowy, slender, and feminine, Clyte sports a fairly muscular physique, including six-pack abs (one of her crowning achievements as far as she's concerned). This is thanks to being put through the paces by Tritonia's Captain. Despite this, many describe her face as disarmingly cute, bangs covering her forehead and framing either side. She commonly wears her hair in a ponytail. When it comes to attire, she is the simplest of the trio. She absolutely abhors dresses (despite her parents best efforts to get her to try at least one or two), and would rather wear a suit or men's formal wear to any important royal gathering. For casual wear, however, she sticks with baggy army green fatigues, claiming they're the "most comfortable thing she's ever worn". Paired with this is an onyx tanktop (of which she has several). Lastly, for footwear... Since growing up, Nestra's becoming a full blend of her parents. Gone is dyed golden-brown hair from her early adolescence, replaced by the natural jet black of her consort mother. While still short, she pins up part of it in a tiny ponytail, while a bang frames either side of her face. A shorter bang, meanwhile, reaches the bridge of her Meanwhile, her eyes remain royal purple, though filled with a greater intensity than days of old. She stands considerably taller, now standing at 5'8, though is still the shortest of the three. Accompanying her growth spurt is a mature, near-hourglass figure, the beneficiary of her werewolf mother's genetics. Unlike her younger sister, however, she isn't prone to flaunting them. Instead, she adopts attire that is decidedly formal and business-like. She's often found wearing a black suit, stating she finds it "comfortable". Other times she'll switch out the pants for a long obsidian skirt, sometimes even forgoing the tie so "her girls can breathe". She completes the look with low heels or flats, alternating between the two based on her mood. Altogether, it makes for a jarring change, the wild child tomboy seemingly banished. The change is thought to be from her taking a more active role in governance, becoming her sister's left-hand woman. Personality History Magic & Abilities Physical Prowess Werewolf-Elf Hybrid Physiology: Enhanced Strength: Magic Trivia *Appearance wise, she is based on Maki Oze from Fire Force in her tomboy phase. For adulthood, her source is Kurono Shinguuji from Rakudai Kishi no Eiyuutan.